La esperanza de noche
by Ms. Stark
Summary: Ella la ha buscado durante meses, atrás ha dejado personas que nunca realizarán sus sueños.


**La esperanza de noche.**

El frío en Nueva York hacía acto de presencia, yo también. Caminaba por la acera con paso recio y constante, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos evitaban que sintiera de más el frío otoño; comenzaba a oscurecer y a medida que me acercaba a la Av. Broadway mi corazón aceleraba el ritmo. Entonces me percaté de la presencia del anciano que ofrecía sus flores a los transeúntes, atrás de él, en su pequeño puesto se escuchaba la radio...

—"…en noticias locales, nuevamente un cuerpo femenino sin vida fue encontrado la mañana de hoy, personas del servicio de limpia de la ciudad fueron quienes dieron avisó a la policía; las autoridades aún no han dado declaraciones al respecto, pero se sabe que son al menos diez mujeres las que han sido encontradas con iguales características en menos de un mes…" decía el locutor—.

Aminoré el paso y me acerqué al pequeño carrito de madera que era el portador de todas las flores aptas para ser regaladas, antes de ser pagadas a un precio exorbitante, claro.

—Señorita… ¿le llevará flores hoy? — me preguntó el anciano con una enorme y sincera sonrisa mientras me tendía un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas envueltas cónicamente en papel tipo china color rosa y celofán transparente.

—Gracias… —contesté en un murmullo y no estoy segura si me alcanzó a escuchar; saqué rápidamente de mi bolsillo un billete, intercambiamos flores y dinero. Por breves segundos lo mire a los ojos, ese viejo me hacía sentir como si fuera transparente para él, le regalé una tímida sonrisa de medio lado que ahora que lo pienso, ha parecido más bien una mueca. Bajé la vista y giré sobre mis talones para seguir mi camino.

— ¡Señorita! —me gritó el hombre. Detuve mis pasos pero no volví a mirarlo. —Espero que hoy sí la encuentre… —Escuché atentamente con la cabeza agachada y sin decir nada, le regalé una última sonrisa, esta vez estoy segura que sí notó mi verdadera emoción, estoy enamorada y tengo la esperanza de encontrarla, es todo lo que tengo ahora: esperanza.

Caminé durante largo rato, recorrí por completo el circuito de Broadway mientras veía las enormes filas de gente esperando entrar a los recintos elegidos para disfrutar de ese entretenimiento tan caro. Tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar y a mí solo me interesaba una, precisamente a la que no lograba identificar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero apunto estaba de tirar las flores en un acto de absoluta desolación cuando por fin la vi, se acercaba con paso decidido a donde yo me encontraba. Sé que mí mirada al instante se transformó, ya no era la misma de hace unos instantes, ahora me sentía radiante, feliz, ¡por fin la había encontrado!

Tratando de evitar parecer ansiosa, dejé que se acercara un poco más y hasta que la tuve a una distancia suficiente como para alcanzarla con un brazo, fue que le di el ramo de rosas. Ella se sorprendió, miró por breves segundos las flores que a mí me parecieron una eternidad y luego a mí; lo hizo como si en esa primera mirada quisiera descifrarme, ver lo que había dentro de mí, y por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Gra…gracias… —fue lo que atinó a decirme. — ¿Me verás ésta noche? —preguntó con amplia sonrisa mientras me indicaba con una seña que la siguiera a la entrada por la que ingresaban los actores.

—No, no tengo boleto… las entradas están agotadas, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte… y no quise venir con las manos vacías. —respondí haciendo referencia a las flores y con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz; mi mirada tímida, penetrante e ilusionada, todo a un mismo tiempo apoyaron mis palabras.

—Son hermosas… y huelen riquísimo. Pero anda, ven… ahora mismo resolvemos ese inconveniente. —La morena se identificó en la entrada y cuando estuvo a punto de avisar que tenía acompañante, la detuve.

— ¿Podría esperarte aquí? —dije en voz baja, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Claro… espera entonces ¿si? Ahora vuelvo. —la morena corrió hacia el interior con las rosas en las manos y menos de cinco minutos después aparecía nuevamente por la puerta extendiéndome un boleto… — ¿Si vienes sola, no? —me preguntó regalándome una breve y coqueta sonrisa, yo asentí con una igual. Entró nuevamente al lugar, la puerta fue cerrada por el tipo de seguridad, mientras yo, con la mirada todavía ilusionada deposité nuevamente mis manos en el abrigo, cuando sentí el contenido del bolsillo izquierdo me sentí desconcertada, me estremecí, pero al instante recobré las emociones previas; estaba expectante por verla nuevamente arriba del escenario así que me decidí y caminé hacia la larga fila.

El teatro en realidad no estaba a su máxima capacidad, pero sí lo suficiente para que la actriz en cuestión se sintiera una estrella. Cantó, bailo, lloró y río lo mejor que pudo, como si esa fuera su última noche arriba de un escenario, o tal vez, porque yo estaba ahí.

El telón se cerró, la obra había llegado a su fin. El bullicio de la gente me incómoda por lo que decidí esperar pacientemente a que el teatro se vaciara, y cuando eran considerablemente menos personas me moví de mi lugar, fui al exterior y encendí un cigarrillo; no esperé demasiado, la morena salió acompañada por algunos de sus compañeros actores y cuando me vio aguardando en la banqueta de enfrente, se despidió y rápidamente vino hacia mí.

— ¿Y bien, qué te pareció? —quiso saber tratando de ocultar su orgullo como quien sabe el montón de elogios que recibirá.

—Eres muy buena… lo sabes… ¿quieres ir a cenar?

—Sí, a unas cuatro cuadras hay un lugar buenísimo, ¿o prefieres algo en especial? —me preguntó un poco tímida al notar que eran todos los elogios que recibiría de mi parte por el momento.

—No, para mí está bien lo que sea…

Durante el camino no hablamos demasiado, solo breves e irrelevantes comentarios acerca del clima, sus compañeros y la cantidad de gente que caminaba por ahí. Una vez que llegamos al restaurante elegido, me sorprendió ver que no se trataba de un lugar vegetariano, pero le resté importancia en el momento.

Pidió una mesa en el rincón, la decoración y los muros impedían que la gente notara nuestra presencia e inmediatamente agradecí el detalle; el mesero se presentó, nos extendió el menú y nos dejo a solas para elegir. Total silencio, roto hasta que ella se ánimo a decir que estaba lista para ordenar, llamó al muchacho mientras yo vacilaba todavía entre mis opciones.

—Pasta Alfredo con pollo para mí… —entonces no pude evitar quitar mi mirada de la carpeta y fui a depositarla incrédulamente en su mirada, pero ella pareció no descifrar mi expresión, parpadeo rápidamente sin saber a donde mirar y nuevamente me regaló una tímida sonrisa de como quien mira a un extraño.

—Yo quiero ensalada italiana sin prosciutto, por favor. —pedí sin más, mientras devolvía el menú al mesero. El joven que minutos antes había notado como me miraba descaradamente, permaneció inmóvil en nuestra mesa sin decir nada, hasta que yo, un poco enfadada por la situación lo volteé a ver y (en un acto inconsciente) levanté la ceja instándolo a que se fuera; entonces fue que por fin habló:

—… De beber les puedo recomendar un Chardonnay High Class, cosecha del… —no lo dejé terminar, él hombre comenzaba a ser molesto.

—Sí, eso me parece bien, dos copas por favor… ¿te parece bien? —pregunté a ella casi sin esperar respuesta. Me sonrió y asintió con más timidez que al inicio, de todos modos, ya había ordenado.

La cena transcurrió lenta, mostré interés por los nuevos musicales, las nuevas propuestas de trabajo que había recibido, su estado emocional y sus planes para el futuro; en realidad, poco hablaba yo, me limitaba a escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir, le fascinaba hablar y eso me enloquecía. Cuando terminó el plato fuerte, a punto de preguntarle sobre su elección del postre ella se adelantó a mis pensamientos:

— ¿Te parece si tomamos el postre en mi departamento? —dijo con una voz ronca y mirándome directamente a los ojos; yo permanecí en silencio contemplándola detenidamente y sintiendo como me desvestía con la mirada… asentí con la cabeza y llamé al mesero.

Pagué con efectivo, coloqué los billetes con la propina incluida dentro de la pequeña carpeta de piel. Tomé mi abrigo negro y me lo coloqué rápidamente mientras mi acompañante hacia lo mismo con el suyo. Ella salió primero del establecimiento y yo dos pasos atrás, caminamos algunas calles, y quizá, incómoda por mí silencio se ánimo a hablar, tonterías nada más:

— ¿Tienes un cigarro que me regales? —Yo asentí e introduje mis manos en los bolsillos como buscando la cajetilla, habíamos llegado a una calle cerrada donde la luz era tenue, ningún otro transeúnte cerca.

— ¿Por qué me engañas? —pregunté con la cabeza baja y con voz temblorosa, aun mantenía las manos en mis bolsas. Ella sorprendida no supo bien qué decir.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué ganas con engañarme, quién te dijo qué lo hicieras? —le recriminé; ya no la podía ver bien, mi mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas que me torturaban todas las noches.

—Oye, linda… no sé de qué hablas, creo que te has confundido… —contestó ella mientras con pasos vacilantes retrocedía.

— ¿Qué no sabes de qué cosa hablo? ¡Tú no eres Rachel! ¡Tú no eres mi Rachel! —le escupí en la cara, mi ánimo antes decepcionado pasó a un estado de intenso coraje.

— ¿Qué Rachel? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó queriendo hacerse la confundida.

— ¡Hablo de Rachel Berry! Tú ni siquiera le llegas a los talones, debí darme cuenta desde un principio que no eras ella; ni siquiera actúas bien, comes cadáveres de animales ¡y fumas! ¡Mi Rachel no hace nada de eso! ¡Eres una pésima imitación!

— ¿Rachel Berry? ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco en persona! Ella dejó Broadway mucho antes de que yo empezara a actuar…

— ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Dime donde la tienes! —le exigí, las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, pero la vena en mi frente me delató, estaba muy enojada.

— ¡Ella hará una temporada en Londres! Lo anunciaron hace unos días… estuvo un año ofreciendo conciertos en Las Vegas, pero ahora partió a hacer teatro al West End… ¡A Broadway hace años que no viene!

—Eres una mentirosa… ¿nunca te enseñaron que no era bueno mentir? —dije acercándome, ella trato de alejarse pero yo la detuve por el brazo.

—Por favor linda, tranquilízate… Vamos a tomarnos una copa por ahí y verás que la tristeza desaparecerá. —dijo con voz temblorosa, ahora eran sus ojos los que se humedecían.

— ¿Cómo me llamo?

— ¿Qu… qué? —me preguntó, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y por la expresión de su boca entendí que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido detenerse en ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Piensas acostarte conmigo, y ni siquiera sabes como me llamo? —ya había pasado a una relativa calma, estaba decepcionada, sí, pero ese era el momento de terminar de aclarar lo que sucedía con mi Rachel.

—Yo… yo… ¿tú sabes como me llamo? ¿Sabes quién soy? —me contestó con preguntas pero al ver que ahora la miraba fijamente, sin tristeza, sin dolor, con ausencia de todo sentimiento quiso corregir:  
— ¿Co… co… como te llamas? —balbuceo mientras yo acerqué lentamente mi cuerpo al suyo y en un movimiento rápido de mi bolsillo izquierdo saqué una daga que fui a colocarla en medio de su caja torácica.

—Quinn Fabray… —la sostuve entre mis brazos cuando se desvaneció, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas y de su boca salió un último suspiro. La coloqué en el suelo, quité el mechón de cabello negro que estorbaba a su cara y de un jalón retire mi daga, manchada con la sangre de otra embustera.

Y aquí estoy, esperando nuevamente abordar un avión, el que me lleve a Londres esta vez, para por fin reunirnos. Por la mañana me han confirmado que ella estuvo tres semanas de descanso en Nueva York, lo que no comprendo es por qué no me aviso dónde estaría… todo éste tiempo buscándola para nada, ¿será que olvido que en esta vida nos reencontraríamos?

Al fondo se encuentra una pantalla de televisión con las noticias de CNN, acaban de anunciar que un asesino serial le ha quitado la vida a por lo menos once mujeres en Nueva York y otras tantas en Las Vegas y Los Ángeles… el móvil, dicen, es violencia de género; confiaré en la estadística de la policía y de esos comunicadores. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es reunirme con mí Rachel, tengo esperanza de encontrarla, esperanza de que me vea y sepa que somos almas gemelas...

La esperanza es lo único que me acompaña.

**FIN**


End file.
